Re-Create
by Nuruza Haruko
Summary: [S-Savers contest: Banjir Tomatceri] Dua insan yang duduk berhadapan di sebuah bangku itu kini saling memalingkan wajah. Sebuah keegoisan yang membuat terlambat menyadari. Sebentar lagi saja, mungkin bangku itu akan mencari pemilik baru.


**Re-Create**

Author: Nuruza Haruko

Disclaimer: Naruto © masashi kishimoto

Rating: T

Kategori: SasuSaku AU

Prompt #2

-oOo-

Summary: [S-Savers contest: Banjir Tomatceri] Dua insan yang duduk berhadapan di sebuah bangku itu kini saling memalingkan wajah.

Sebuah keegoisan yang membuat terlambat menyadari. Sebentar lagi saja, mungkin bangku itu akan mencari pemilik baru.

-oOo-

* * *

Jari jemari lentik nan ringkih tampak bermain-main di atas tuts keyboard. Menekan setiap abjad yang dirangkai untuk menjadi ratusan kata dengan bahasa formal. Tampak jas putih tersampir pada sandarannya. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk menyesap kopi _americano_ yang dipesannya sambil sedikit berpikir pantas atau tidakkah kalimat yang ia ketik barusan. Setelah dibaca dari awal sampai akhir, ia merenggut kepalanya sendiri. Membuat rambut merah muda miliknya kusut. Ditambah dengan angin yang kerap kali menerbangkan poni menjauh dari dahinya yang lebar. Kantung mata yang berlipat sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa ada yang harus dikerjakan tanpa tidur semalaman.

Gadis ini merengut lalu menarik napas panjang. Ia merebahkan punggungnya setelah lelah berkutat pada laptop. Manik sehijau emerald itu terpejam. Beruntung sekali disaat seperti ini tak banyak orang mengunjungi caffe. Jadi tak ada kebisingan orang-orang. Hanya beberapa suara kendaraan bermotor yang agak mengganggu. Gadis ini membenarkan posisinya. Kembali ke posisi semula. Ia melirik sebentar pada bangku di hadapannya yang kosong, lalu berjalan pada secangkir kopi dengan jenis yang sama dengannya tampak seperti tak berpemilik. Awalnya terdapat kepulan uap pada sedikit celah lubang _cup_ kopi tersebut. Namun kini sudah tidak lagi. Pertanda bahwa kopi itu sudah dingin.

Hanya dengan melihat dua benda itu, hati Sakura meringis. Wajahnya yang tadi kusut jadi lebih kusut. Ia meronggoh ponsel dari tas kecil berwarna pink yang ia simpan di atas pangkuan. Ia menekan keypad nomor satu lalu terpanggillah sebuah kontak dengan nama Sasuke-kun lengkap dengan emot hati. Beberapa detik, hanya terdengar bunyi bip. Terdengar seperti nomor tanpa pemilik. Sakura menangkupkan ponselnya. Ia mengusap dahi. Jika dihitung, ini sudah keduapuluhnya Sakura menelpon orang yang sama.

"Hei, kau." Seru Sakura pada kursi kosong di hadapannya. "Setidaknya kau angkat telfon-ku meski kau tidak mau bertemu denganku." Gerutu Sakura putus asa.

Sakura mematikan laptopnya. Memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ia menyesap tetes terakhir kopi yang ditandai dengan bunyi slurp dari sedotan. Dan pada saat itu pula, emerald yang berputar tak sengaja bertemu dengan sosok berambut mencuat tampak mencolok. Sakura terperangah. Pria bermata obsidian dengan tatapan dingin itu berjalan mendekat. Langkahnya santai dengan kedua tangan dijejalkan ke dalam saku celana. Pria itu memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja putih yang kusut dan dasi agak bengkok berjalan dengan cueknya.

Harusnya Sakura merasa senang karena penantiannya telah usai. Namun ia terlalu kesal untuk melihat wajah tanpa dosa itu. Padahal sudah satu jam lebih ia menunggu di sini hingga bisa menyelesaikan laporan yang normalnya ia kerjakan berhari-hari. Lalu dia datang dengan wajah dingin. _Cup_ kopi yang berada dalam genggamannya, ia remas kuat.

Pria itu dengan santai duduk tumpang kaki. Menyambar sebuah kopi yang ia ketahui sudah dipesankan Sakura untuknya. Alisnya mengernyit kala lidahnya merasakan kopi yang seharusnya hangat menjadi dingin.

"Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggu di sini?!" Sakura sedikit menekan nada bicaranya. Sebenarnya sudah tidak aneh bagi Sakura untuk menunggu di bangku ini. Namun kali ini perasaan yang kacau membuatnya ingin marah.

"Hn. Maaf." Dan hanya sebuah kata maaf sebagai ganti dari penantian Sakura.

"Apa yang membuatmu lama sekali? Kau juga tidak mengangkat telponku."

"Aku ketiduran."

Alasan yang singkat, padat, membuat Sakura semakin kesal. Sakura mengerling. "Bukankah aku menelponmu berkali-kali? Aku tahu kau mungkin saja terbangun. Kenapa kau tidak langsung kemari? Aku sudah lama menunggumu sampai kopi yang kupesan untukmu dingin. Aku tidak mengerti. Sasuke-kun, kita ini pacaran. Apa kau akan terus bersikap dingin padaku? Ada banyak hal yang—"

"Ada banyak hal yang harus kuurus, Sakura!" Potong Sasuke dengan tegas. Dahinya mengerut. "Kau tak pernah mengerti."

Sakura tergugu. Merasa tersentak akan respon Sasuke yang berlebih. Bibir Sakura bergerak namun tak berucap. Memang harus Sakura akui, bahwa kini Sasuke tampak kelelahan dengan mata yang merah dan lingkaran hitam di bawahnya. Seperti ada kepenatan yang merayapi kepala Sasuke. Alisnya kerap kali berkedut.

"Jadi, diamlah." Pinta Sasuke dengan nada agak pelan.

Namun terlepas dari itu, Sakura kini tak ingin goyah. Ia tak ingin terus menuruti perkataan Sasuke. "Kau terus memarahiku. Lebih lembutlah sedikit. Aku ini kan pacarmu." Gerutu Sakura.

"Lalu apa maumu?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit ketus.

Sakura mengembukan pipinya. "Ayolah, tersenyum sedikit saja padaku, aku sudah menunggumu hampir dua jam, loh." Sakura mengangkat-ngangkat sudut bibirnya seakan membujuk Sasuke untuk tersenyum. "Ayolah, sekali saja."

"Aku lelah, Sakura." Sasuke memelas.

Kopi milik Sasuke telah habis diminum. Sasuke menyimpannya di meja lalu menatap benda yang masih dalam genggamannya tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. Sesekali ia membasahi bibirnya sambil menghela napas. Pekerjaannya sebagai pengacara benar-benar melelahkan. Klien yang terus berdatangan dengan masalah yang bervariasi. Tak sedikit membuat Sasuke harus berpikir keras bagaimana taktis agar klien-nya tak dijatuhi hukuman jaksa. Meja hijau sudah bagaikan perjudian kehidupan. Yang salah bisa dibenarkan, yang benar bisa disalahkan. Dan satu yang paling mengganggunya adalah kasus salah tuduh yang menimpa ayah Sakura.

Sakura berdeham. "Baiklah, lupakan kemarahanku tadi. Sekarang, coba ceritakan padaku. Apa pekerjaanmu sulit? Apa menjadi pengacara sulit bagimu?" Sakura coba mencairkan suasana. Namun yang ditanya tak mau menjawab. Orang itu malah berpaling memandang bangku seberang yang kosong. "Sasuke-kun," Sakura menyambar tangan Sasuke yang masih memegang cup kopi. Lekas perhatian Sasuke teralihkan padanya. "Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Sakura diam sejenak. Memilah-milah darimana ia akan memulai ceritanya. "Tapi sebelumnya, aku akan mengajakmu untuk nonton film minggu depan. Ada film terbaru. Kau mau menontonnya denganku kan?" Sakura berantusias.

"Hn." Jawaban ambigu itu Sakura definisikan sebagai tanda setuju dengan permintaannya.

"Ah, kau tahu kan, aku mempercayaimu. Aku hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana perkembangan kasus, ayahku." Ia mengucapkan kata terakhirnya dengan nada lirih. Dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. Batin Sasuke berontak akan pertanyaan itu. Ia terlalu lelah untuk membahas hal semacam ini. Sekalipun ini tentang Sakura.

Dalam hati Sakura, Sakura tak ingin kemungkinan terburuk terjadi pada ayahnya. Seperti bukti-bukti palsu yang sengaja diarahkan pada ayahnya.

Ayah Sakura merupakan korban salah tuduh atas kasus yang menimpa beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ayahnya adalah seorang dokter juga. Beliau adalah kebanggaan sekaligus motivator bagi Sakura. Namun akibat sebuah kejadian, ayahnya dituduh telah membunuh pasien di lorong rumah sakit. Sayangnya, karena kekurangan bukti, jaksa menetapkannya sebagai tersangka. Terlebih, korban pembunuhan tersebut merupakan anak dari presdir pemilik rumah sakit tempat Sakura dan ayahnya bekerja. Kejadian itu membuat ayahnya tertekan hingga kerap kali hilang ingatan akibat shock.

Air mata jatuh dari pelupuk. Membasahi pipinya yang kering. "Sasuke-kun, aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Kau tahu, karena kasus ini, pekerjaanku terasa lebih berat." Terkadang di saat seperti ini, Sakura selalu bingung harus memprioritaskan yang mana. Sasuke yang tampak penat ataukah kasus ayahnya. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi ketika Sakura mengunjungi ayahnya di penjara penampilan ayahnya sudah tidak karuan. Wajah kusut penuh depresi dengan rambut acak-acakan malah lebih terlihat sedang mengalami gangguan jiwa. Bagaimana hati Sakura tidak terusik, jika ayahnya yang selama ini ia kenal berwibawa, kini tertahan di penjara.

Tangan Sasuke yang lainnya memegang tangan Sakura, melepaskan genggaman Sakura lalu menyimpan dua tangan di atas pangkuannya. "Kita akhiri saja."

Sakura terbelalak. Matanya membulat sempurna. "Apa?" Sebagian dari dirinya sudah berpikir tak enak akan kalimat Sasuke barusan.

"Hubungan kita. Kita putus."

Sakit.

Benar saja.

Sepenggal kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke sukses menghujam jantung Sakura. Ada bagian darinya yang patah, remuk, lalu menjelma menjadi air mata yang mengalir dengan deras. Lidah Sakura kelu. Tak mampu berkata. Memang sudah tidak aneh bila Sasuke meminta putus. Namun kali ini seperti hantaman terakhir dari Sasuke untuk membobrok benteng pertahanan Sakura.

Sementara yang mengatakan hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Baiklah." Suara Sakura kini terdengar parau. Dan terlihatlah Sasuke sedikit bergerak dengan alis yang bertaut. "Aku tidak akan lama mengurungmu dalam dekapanku yang jelas membuatmu tidak nyaman. Tapi jika ini hanya karena aku mempercayakan kasus ayahku padamu, aku bisa menarik kembali. Jadi aku tidak akan terlalu merepotkanmu."

"Saku-"

"Tapi," Sakura cepat menyangkal sambil sedikit menyeka air matanya. "Jika Sasuke-kun bersikeras ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita, kita akhiri saja. Cukup sampai di sini. Aku tidak akan mengeluh apapun lagi padamu, dan aku akan mengurus sendiri kasus ayahku. Satu hal lagi, aku mungkin tak pernah lelah untuk mencintaimu, tapi kalau kau memintaku untuk berhenti sekarang, aku akan berhenti." Jelas Sakura menyelendangkan tasnya lalu beranjak. "Terima kasih atas segalanya." Satu senyuman tipis di atas tangisan terlukis sebelum akhirnya Sakura melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Pandangan Sasuke terus mengikuti ke arah punggung itu pergi. Seketika hatinya terasa hampa. Ia merebahkan punggungnya ke sandaran. Menghela napas panjang. _'Apa gadis itu benar-benar perg_ i?' Pertanyaan itu terus berkelabut dalam pikiran Sasuke.

Tak menyangka Sakura akan mengiyakan pernyataan putus darinya. Ia berpikir bahwa apa yang ia katakan itu akan melepas segala kelelahan atas pekerjaan dan keluh kesah Sakura. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menengadahkan kepala. Matanya kini terasa panas dan basah. Ia berkali-kali menghela napas sambil mengerjap. Coba untuk mencegah sinyal alami dari diri Sasuke ketika dilanda penyesalan.

Sasuke menangkupkan wajah lalu merenggut poninya ke belakang. "Apa ini?"

...

Waktu dengan kejam menelan semuanya menjadi kenangan. Tak mampu diulang kembali. Hingga suatu hari, Sasuke mendatangi tempat itu lagi. Kini, ia memandangi kursi di depannya kosong. Benar-benar tak berpemilik. Dari belakang, ia hanya memandangi punggung Sakura yang sibuk mengotak-ngatik laptop di bangku berbeda. Ada yang berbeda dengan gaya Sakura, tak ada jas putih yang tersampir di sandarannya. Sasuke mengernyit, mungkinkah Sakura diberhentikan?

Satu hal lagi yang mengganggu Sasuke adalah kabar bahwa ayah Sakura telah tewas bunuh diri di dalam sel tahanan. Membayangkan itu, hatinya meringis. Bagaimana bisa Sakura tampak kuat sementara jauh dalam lubuk hatinya rapuh bagai daun kering.

Lalu ketika gadis itu beranjak, berbalik ke belakang, matanya secara tak sengaja menangkap—lagi onyx Sasuke. Gadis itu sempat tersentak. Keduanya tak ada yang berani menyapa duluan. Hanya sekadar bertemu pandang, lalu Sakura melenggang begitu saja. Sakura benar-benar pergi.

Harusnya, Sasuke tidak memutuskan hubungan yang telah lama dijalin selama tiga tahun itu. Harusnya, Sasuke mengerti perasaan Sakura. Harusnya, Sasuke tetap mendampingi Sakura. Harusnya, Sasuke bisa menyelamatkan ayah Sakura dengan segala kemampuan taktisnya.

Namun semua itu tak lain hanyalah penyesalan. Gadis itu masih sama, tempat mereka bertemu masih sama, hanya perasaannya yang berbeda. Gadis itu sekalipun tak pernah berkata walau bertemu pandang.

Bangku yang sudah menjadi saksi bisu mulai dari perkenalan, menjalin hubungan, hingga perayaan pesta kecil atas setiap pencapaian, semuanya mereka lakukan di tempat ini. Dan sekarang, bangku itu mungkin akan segera menemukan pemilik baru. Setelah pemilik setianya pergi meninggalkan kehampaan.

...

Dalam mata yang masih terpejam, air mata menetes. Masih dalam balutan jas dengan dasi yang sedikit dilonggarkan, pria itu terkulai di atas kasur. Bahkan mungkin tak sempat membuka sepatu akibat kelelahan.

Suara nada dering telpon terdengar nyaring di atas meja. Disusul dengan napas Sasuke yang memburu. Temponya semakin cepat hingga ia langsung bangkit. Bangun dengan gigi yang menggertak dan mata terbelalak. Menyadari pelupuk matanya basah, ia menyekanya. Sasuke menyapukan pandangan. Ia masih berada di ruangan pribadinya. Perhatian Sasuke teralihkan pada ponsel yang berdering. Sebelum Sasuke melihat siapa pemanggilnya, ponsel itu berhenti berdering. Sasuke mengecek notifikasi, dan baru mengetahui bahwa sudah ada duapuluh _misscall_ dari kontak yang sama. Yaitu, Sakura Haruno, lengkap dengan emotikon bunga sakura.

Sasuke diam sejenak. Merasa seperti _déja vu_. Duapuluh _misscall_? Ah, Sasuke ingat, kejadian menyakitkan itu ternyata hanya mimpi. Sejenak Sasuke menghela napas lega. Namun tak lama, Sasuke terperanjat. Ia baru menyadari, bahwa sebelumnya ia pernah mengalami mimpi yang terasa nyata. Lalu mimpi tersebut memang benar-benar terjadi. Sadr akan hal itu, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar cepat. Ia berpikir, mungkin saja ini adalah sebuah petunjuk. Sasuke cepat berdiri. Bergegas keluar sambil sedikit membetulkan sedikit dasinya. Ia berjalan cepat. Sesekali berlari kecil, mengejar ketertinggalan waktu. Dalam hati berharap, ia takkan terlambat untuk mencegah semuanya terjadi.

Sasuke sering mengalami mimpi-mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Salah satu contohnya pernah terjadi sesaat sebelum ayah Sakura menjadi korban salah tuduh, Sasuke bermimpi bahwa Sakura bercerita tentang ayahnya, lalu meminta Sasuke untuk menjadi pengacara ayahnya. Jika saja saat itu Sasuke tidak mengabaikan mimpi tersebut, ayah Sakura bisa saja terselamatkan.

Kali ini, Sasuke tidak ingin. Ia berlari dengan cepat. Tak ingin terlambat menyadari lagi. Langkahnya semakin panjang. Tak ingin terlambat mengetahui lagi. Ia menerobos kerumunan orang. Tak ingin bangku itu mencari pemilik baru. Tak ingin gadis itu terus-menerus menangis akibat perkataannya. Ia sungguh tak ingin. Hingga langkahnya terhenti ketika menemukan sosok yang dicari.

Karena itu,

Karena itu,

"Sakura!" Dengan napas terengah ia menemukan gadis itu masih di bangku itu sambil mengemasi laptop menatap ke arahnya kesal. Tangan gadis itu meremas _cup_ kopi yang kosong. Sasuke mengerti kekesalan atas penantiannya. Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Dengan tatapan yang sedikit nanar.

"Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggu di sini?!"

Sasuke ingin mencegah hal buruk itu. Sasuke ingin mereka ulang agar kelak tak tinggal kenangan. Sasuke menghampiri dengan langkah yang cepat. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Sakura. Tempo detak jantungnya masih tak bisa dikontrol. Sementara Sakura terenyak. Perlakuan Sasuke terlalu tiba-tiba tanpa aba-aba.

"Sasuke-kun." Lirih Sakura. Merasakan napas hangat yang memburu itu berdesir di leher Sakura. Sakura tak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun pasti ada sesuatu pada diri Sasuke. Pelukan erat Sasuke sarat akan makna. Sakura balas menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Jangan percaya jika aku selalu ingin mengakhiri." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Dan aku tidak akan mempercayai kata-kata itu."

"Jangan pernah mencari pengacara lain."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia melonggarkan rengkuhan Sasuke, lantas berdiri. Dua tangannya membingkai wajah Sasuke. Sakura menelisik. Ada kecemasan yang terpancar jelas. "Apa yang terjadi? Katakan semuanya padaku. Ceritakan semuanya. Aku sudah percaya padamu. Harusnya kau tidak mencemaskan hal itu. Bagaimanapun dirimu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Jelas Sakura tersenyum simpul. Ia meraih tangan Sasuke yang sedikit gemetar. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Kenapa kau rela menungguku lama-lama?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke membuat Sakura terenyak. Tak menyangka bahwa kalimat tersebut akan keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Terima kasih, sudah mencemaskanku. Duduklah di sampingku, Sasuke-kun. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu." Sakura menggeser satu kursi untuk di simpan di samping kursi miliknya.

"Hn."

 _Sekarang, katakanlah,_

 _Katakan keluh kesahmu,_

 _Berbagilah padaku,_

 _Kali ini, aku takkan menyangkalnya,_

 _Agar kelak aku dapat menyelamatkanmu dari kesengsaraan,_

 _Agar bangku yang sejak lama menjadi saksi bisu cinta kita tak akan mencari pemilik baru._

-oOo-

END

-oOo-

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for reading^^

Review sangat dibutuhkan untuk karya saya yang masih segini adanya, hehe:)


End file.
